


Mir'sheb!

by SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Aliit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Foundlings, Gen, Mandalorian OC, Planet Concord Dawn (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Siblings, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Trans Male Character, VARIOUS mandalorian oc's, kotyc is trans, talking about mariang and having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: hi hello keep in mind my knowledge of EXACTLY what was going on with the Mandalorian's and such (especially on Concord Dawn) is rusty, but i'm not too concerned. also my boy is about? 5 years younger than Din? so he was born roughly around 22 BBY? so this fic takes place around 7 BBY??? yeah that's how math works. anyway here's my my mando boy's first encounter with his future man. ALSO Elisad is a Concord Dawn native so he has a kiwi accent. Mando'a translations in notes
Relationships: (pre) Kotyc Eldar (OC)/Elisad Eldar (OC), Kotyc Eldar & Kel Sindaar
Series: Aliit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199762





	Mir'sheb!

When Kotyc was 15, and he first met the man he would eventually marry, he was stuck between feelings of admiration and utter **annoyance** . Sure, Elisad Eldar was one of the best warriors on Concord Dawn, despite only being 20. But man, was he a COCKY bastard. Kotyc new that much from his _ori'vode_ that have encountered him.   
  
He had just started going out on missions when they first met, his _buir_ having completed his _verd'goten_ about two years earlier. He had mostly just been going on missions to settle skirmishes on nearby Mandalorian controlled planets. Which is fine! It's not liked he craved to fight in a real all out battle or anything! This mission was to Gargon, some local group of idiots were trying to take over a spice mine. Again. 

Kotyc didn't really bother paying attention to the mission briefing when they got planet side. He didn't even turn the auditory sensors on his _buy'ce_ up much, or even adjusted his HUD to accommodate for the early morning light. He practically already knew what he was going to be doing. "Kotyc!" Commander Iyao. **Great** . "Most of the mission is going to be inside the mines, but you're our best _ram'ser_ . I need you top side with your rifle from a good vantage point. Just in case." Iyao never let him go anything other than snipe. "Yes sir, _al'verde!"_ So, another mission spent watching everything through a scope. **_Great_ **.

Kotyc made his way over to a cliff overlooking the mine opening. Far away enough not to be noticed, but close enough to be in range. Setting up the gun had been easy enough, something he's done countless times by now. Kotyc had just made himself as comfortable as he could be, when- "Watch your head, _verd'ika!"_ **Karking** Elisad had zipped over him, on a _sen'tra_ , something he **doesn't** have yet. _"Haar'chak!_ Watch it you _mir'sheb!"_ Kotyc hissed, suddenly very **grateful** that he's just sniping now. 

\---

It was honestly one of the most **uneventful** mission's Kotyc ever experienced. Nothing happened top side, nothing to even **consider** firing a shot. Everything had been over before the cycle was even halfway through, and nobody was even badly hurt! A broken bone or two, sprains, bruises and such, nothing a bacta patch or two couldn't fix. The _manda_ seemed to be on his side at least, Elisad wasn't on the same ship as him going or coming back from the planet. At least Kotyc didn't have to deal with him calling him _verd'ika_ again, and honestly? If Elisad **did** call him that again, he was going to be on the list of those who have been injured. 

After getting back to their little corner of Concord Dawn, and helping put the various weapon's back into the armory, Kotyc made his way to their nursery. It was something he did often, but more so after a mission, it helps him calm down after everything. Children just have that effect on him. He seemed to get there at just the right time too, the caregiver had to step out for a moment. Kotyc didn't mind watching over the nursery, he often volunteered to help with the _ade._ Shortly after he got there an _ik'aad_ began to fuss, the baby no more than a standard year old. About the same age when Kotyc was taken in as a foundling, the result of a particularly **nasty** war. 

Kotyc had taken his _buy'ce_ off and started to gently rock and hum to the baby, and continued to long after they had calmed back down. He heard footsteps, expecting it to be the caregiver, until he heard a gentle voice. _"Su'cuy, vod'ika._ Thought I'd find you here." His _ori'vod_ , Kel. _"Su'cuy,_ Kel. _Me'bana?"_ Kel held her _buy'ce_ under her arm as she walked over to her _vod'ika._ The two of them were opposites in almost every way. Kel with her long black hair braided up and out of her face, dark and warm ocher skin, eyes as dark as the night, and a gentle demeanor. Kotyc with his mop of short and light brown loose curls, cool and tawny tan skin, eyes of shimmering amber, and a personality as hot as blaster bolt. The two of them are different in life, but similar as _vode,_ children of war taken in by their _buire_ and raised as their own. 

Kel made her way over, and stopped next to Kotyc. "What a cute _ik'aad."_ She crooned, softly stroking the baby's cheek. "So." **Oh no.** Here we go. "You're almost _ta’raysh resol_ hmm?" Oh please no. Kotyc already had this conversation with his _buir,_ and **he's** probably the one who sent Kel to talk to him. "We don't know when my _gota'tuur_ is, Kel." It's true! There's no way of knowing when a foundling of undetermined age was born! Kel just looked at him with her all knowing stare. "Well, we know when your _kir'manir'tuur_ is, and it **is** coming up. You need to start thinking about when you want to take a _riduur,_ and when you want to have or take in _ade."_ If Kotyc wasn't holding a baby at the moment, his _ori'vod_ would definitely be getting a punch to her armored shoulder. "I know, I know. Believe me, I have been thinking about it." He has. Kotyc wants to have and take in as many _ade_ as he can, but getting married isn't something he really wants to focus on right now.   
  
"Good, at least you're thinking about it." He calmed down a bit when she dropped the subject. "Well, how was the mission?" And just like that, there goes the calm. "It was so **uneventful**. I didn't get to do anything!" Kotyc tried his best not to **yell**. "Isn't that **good** though?" Kel tried her best not to **laugh**. "Good, but so **boring**!" Kotyc gently put the baby back in its _buycika,_ he didn't want to accidentally wake them up. "Oh, by the way. I had a couple of run-ins with Elisad, and you're right, Kel. He is **such** a _mir'sheb."_ Kel **did** laugh that time. "I did warn you he was a bit much at first. You grow to like him, though." Kel's voice filtered through the vocoder as she put her _buy'ce_ back on. "Yeah? Well it'll be a cold day on Concord Dawn when **that** happens."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translations;  
> Ori’vod/e- older sibling/s  
> Buir/e- parent/s  
> Verd’goten- Mandalorian right of passage- becoming an adult  
> Buy’ce- helmet  
> Ram’ser- sniper  
> Al’verde- commander  
> Verd’ika- literally “little soldier” means private (rank) but is more mocking in this tone  
> Sen’tra- jetpack  
> Haar’chack!- dammit!  
> Mir’sheb- smartass  
> Manda- collective soul or heaven  
> Ade- children  
> Ik’aad- baby  
> Su’cuy- hi  
> Vod’ika- little sibling  
> Me’bana?- what’s up?  
> Vode- siblings  
> Ta’raysh resol- sixteen  
> Gota’tuur- birthday  
> Kir’manir’tuur- adoption day (i made this one up tho i suppose it works)  
> Riduur- partner  
> Buycika- craddle


End file.
